deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Leviathan
I have a question... Between dead space downfall and the game, How did they scientists have the time to analyze a blood sample to make an antigen with all the attacks going on?-- 04:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) CP The scientists recognize the mass in game, Engineer recordings mention the mass on other parts of the ship and ovserve its spread as if its been there for some time. They had the time to see it multiply 20 fold in a minute. It has to have been on the ship before infection, and looking at downfall, its a script error. Well, Dead Space: Downfall isn't exactly cannon to the game. The people who made the movie, didn't play the game, or at least didn't play all the way through it when they were making the movie. Because look at the Marker part in the movie, the Necromorphs couldn't move near it, but in the game, the Necromorphs practically try to rape you on it, BUT some of the things in the movie were correct. Like when the Doctor killed the Captain by shoving a needle in his eye on accident...except for the part when they wrestled on the ground, that part wasn't in the game. Just remember, when it comes to Dead Space and Dead Space: Downfall, Dead Space came out first and was made by Visceral, so anything that's in the game that's not in the movie, was due to a mess up by the creators of the movie. Vain-king 19:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :The Necromorphs are able to approach the Marker in-game for gameplay reasons. That's like saying Isaac must be made of steel because a Slasher's blades would logically slice right through and kill him in one strike. They do have to take gameplay into account as well. The movies don't have that issue. SteveZombie 22:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, you wouldn't specifically see them testing out poisons on the Leviathen, plus Downfall was not exactly, how shall we say, on-course with the story. It made massive plotholes, and the areas that apperaed in the game look extremely different. It was a good film, but just left major plot holes... but, I agree with Vain-king. Downfall did mess up quite a bit. Necromorph-X 18:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the texts logs that you get after beating the game the first time, it says that there is a "dead space" where the necromorphs apparently cannot enter. Kanyo 23:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I noticed someone deleted my edit on the leviathan page about the line gun being able to knock back the leviathan pods, what a little bitch. God like65 01:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Z-Baller? How do you get the Z-Baller achievement? 07:54, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Why "the Leviathan"? Seriously, why? I heard that it was a "Sea Monster" one of "the seven Guardians of Hell", why did they choose this name, out of all other names? This is purely for interest, BTW... ~ Xencromorpa 00:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Because Xencromorpa, as well as being a sea beast, the Leviathan is described as being among the largest things in all creation. It laughs at spears and javelins and its hide scorns all attempts to pierce it, and its breath is heat and poison that no being can withstand. There were two originally, but God killed one of them because if they were to breed, they would bring the destruction of the earth. Compare this to the Leviathan itself, its easily one of the larger enemies in the game and its "breath" was contaminating the air of the ship. And apart from gameplay mechanics, it would have otherwise been very tough to kill. So i think that they chose a very appropriate name. Tolas of Brand 02:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ToB, Why the hell does the name explanation in Trivia section still only cover the 'sea monster' par, then. I see no mention about size. 12:25, December 25, 2014 (UTC)\©®™℅[]¡¿ well EA and visereal games make very good games but when it comes to movies they may want to get better movments in the styl of the plot and the way the necromorphs were abel to survive 2 shots to the arms is not good for styl sence that can kill them insantly and on easir diffilctys only one shot to the head and arm. :Please sign ~~~~ your posts. To the previous post - I'm afraid I can't make sense of your statement. Auguststorm1945 05:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Revived leviathan Actually, it does attack you. If you get too close to it, it sprouts its tentacles and begins to attack you again. However, once you destroy the tentacles, it doesn't do anything anymore, so you can't kill it a second time.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) No, it doesn't -.- ROFL 17:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes it does. I would know, since I did it.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Try saving, then restarting your console. It should work afterwards.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC)